


He Wants To Go Home

by Bliss_ful



Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Fundy get’s kidnapped by a vampire. He just wants to go home.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065551
Kudos: 84





	He Wants To Go Home

Fundy winced and clutched his shoulder, hiding out in the deep corners of the library in his “lover’s” castle. His supposed lover, Dream (if that even was his name), owned the castle, and Dream had just happened to have kidnapped Fundy and brought him here. The poor fox hybrid had simply been traveling through the woods next to the town to go see his father who lived a bit farther into the forest and outside of the town boundaries. A vampire just so happened to have been lurking around where Fundy was, and he’d gotten bitten. A mating bite. From a vampire. The very people his Father and family despised.

The vampire in question, Dream, had let him go and Fundy had immediately run, but it happened that there was no way to escape the castle. He’d tried what seemed to be everything, barely managing to avoid the vampire each time. He didn’t have any energy to keep running around and narrowly escaping so that’s how he found himself here, in the library, hiding away.

The mark burned, and he eased his hand off of it to circle the mark itself, two puncture wounds from vampire fangs, more specifically Dream’s fangs. There was dried blood around the wound(s) and a small line of red- it looked almost like a marker line. It had been blood that he’d somewhat wiped off but it had already dried and it’d stained slightly into his skin.

He had large fox ears on the top of his head, buried into his fluffy ginger-colored hair. His mother had ginger hair, and he’d inherited it from her. Speaking of his mother.. had his father even noticed something amiss? He wondered.

Fundy sighed, he knew he was going to be here for a while. The fox regretted even stepping into the forest that evening, he wished he’d just stayed at home and waited or never done it at all.

He wished he could go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly by just imagining a character tracing over a vampire bite so it became this because I live for Fundywastaken .-.
> 
> I planned for it to be longer but I didn’t really like adding more so it became short.


End file.
